Guilt and Forgiveness
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: After something bad happens to Shifu, Po is riddled with guilt. Can he overcome his sadness or will it eat him away? No yaoi in this, ok? Bit of PoxTigress. :) Enjoy! Permission from, Inspiration and Fanart based off this story by Cryssy-miu. :)


_Hello! Here is my first Kung Fu Panda story! It took me about a couple years to get this going and completed. Yeesh! Anyway, I feel I should go over a couple things with you._

_#1. This is actually based off a fanart made by Cryssy-miu. I wanted to do this story after I viewed one of her fanarts on Deviantart called "Don't Cry Po." I asked her if I could do a one-shot off it and she said yes. Thanks hon'. :)_

_#2. I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC or anything. You see, sometimes it's hard to keep everyone's personalities in check with these hurt/comfort moments. Plus it's my first story with Kung Fu Panda so don't be too hard on me ok? I really did the best I could with this story and sorry if I repeated too many words/names or made some mistakes._

_#3. I'm going to try and get some chapters up when I get them finished. Especially the next chapters of Everyone Cries, Dethklok Kids and Personality Drabbles. So hang in there! :)_

_#4. Also I thought I expand the father/son relationship between Po and Shifu in this and even add a bit of PoXTigress too._

_I hope you all enjoy this. Cryssy-miu I hope you like it too and thank you for giving me permission to write it. :)_

_Please read and review, but go easy on me because it's the first Kung Fu Panda story I ever done._

_I don't own Kung Fu Panda or its characters._

_And the quotes from "It tore Shifus heart" to "Don't Cry Po" belong to Cryssy-miu. It goes with her fanart. Be sure to credit her._

Chapter 1: Comfort

A long time ago in ancient China, there was a valley full of peace where everyone felt safe and they were happy to live in a great village. Of course, they were under the protection of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, Po. Under the watchful eye of Master Shifu, these warriors protect their valley and ward off any danger that comes their way and, of course, have time for a little noodle break.

When you look at the Jade Palace, you would think that everything and everyone would be at peace. That is, except for one. One creature is not feeling too well on emotional terms and it's someone that you never expect to be so unhappy: Po. That's right, the Dragon Warrior is anything but happy today; you can tell by the look of shame and regret on his face. Why is he feeling this way? Well, it all started when Po was assigned to guard one of the rooms at the Jade Palace...

(Flashback)

_Shifu had asked Po to follow him down the palace halls. They stopped at a room._

_"Po, will you be alright to handle this task?" asked Shifu._

_"Don't worry, Master Shifu." replied Po. "I can handle any task you can give me. If any villain tries to break in here, I will dish out my awesomeness on them! I will make them regret their villainy and have them look upon my bodaciousness in awe. They will worship me as if they've never-" Then, Shifu cut him off._

_"That's fine Po.", He started to walk away, but not before turning to Po one last time. "Just guard this room until I return. I'll only be gone a little while. I'll be back." He walked off, leaving Po alone in the room. _

_For the past thirty minutes, Po was being bored out of his skull. He burned up most of his energy memorizing over the priceless kung fu artifacts inside the room (being a kung fu fan boy, that's so obvious). The room was filled with swords, urns, scrolls, and others as the place was lit with a torch._

_All was quiet inside the palace...until an intruder decided to break in. A rogue wolf bandit wanted to steal the items in the Jade Palace and he would to stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. Now normally, the Furious Five would stop him before he could get inside. Unfortunately, they were already on a mission about a mile away from the valley of peace. _

_The bandit came in through one of the open windows. He made his way through the halls without being seen and once he found the room, the bandit peeked inside only to see Po standing in the middle. He snuck up behind Po, about to knock him out when suddenly..._

_POW!_

_Po spun around and delivered a sucker punch to the bandit, knocking him against the wall! The bandit shook it off and tried to stand up, glaring at Po._

_The bandit growled, "Grrrr! How did you see me?! You're just a stupid panda!" He yelled._

_Po scoffed, "Buddy, I'm not just a stupid panda." He said while doing a kung fu pose, "I'm the Dragon Warrior."_

_He smirked as the wolf stood up, glaring at the panda. Then, in a split second, he charger at Po with a dagger! But before he could strike Po, he felt a sharp kick to the side of his face knocking him aside once again. It happened so fast, the dragon warrior didn't see it coming. He turned to see Master Shifu right in front of him!_

_"Po, are you alright?" asked Shifu._

_"Yeah." Po nodded. "I'm fine. And ready to get it on!"_

_The wolf bandit stood up and faced the two kung fu masters with anger in his eyes._

_"You think that you and you're puny friend can beat me with your cheap kung fu tricks?!" he said bitterly. "You're no match for me, tubby!"_

_"That's what you think, bud." said Po as he glared back._

_And the three fighters were at it again. The wolf bandit nearly had the upper hand with all his weapons and skill, but Shifu and Po were always a step ahead. The battle was close to an end, until the bandit took the torch, threw it, and missed them completely causing the still-lit torch to land on one of the artifacts and catch fire! The wolf panicked as the fire rose; he turned tail and ran out of the room!_

_"Po stop him!" ordered Master Shifu._

_"I'm on it!" said Po as he dashed away._

_Shifu was about to pursue them when, suddenly, a pillar fell on top of him! Though not seriously injured, the kung fu master was trapped while the fire continued to spread. He struggled and struggled to get free, but to no avail. Shifu was about to close his eyes and accept his fate when he heard a voice._

_"Master!"_

_Bursting through the room was Master Tigress, Shifus student and foster daughter. With all her strength, she lifted the pillar off her master and carried him to safety._

_Meanwhile_

_Po just finished defeating the wolf bandit with ease. It was a cinch for a noodle-loving panda. Po was heading back when he saw smoke coming from the Jade Palace. The Dragon Warrior became really worried for his friends and wondered if they were alright. He ran up the stairs and after catching his breath, he saw Crane and Viper standing outside the palace. Po rushed up to them._

_"Po! Thank goodness!" Viper called out._

_"What going on guys? What happened?" Po asked, concerned and out of breath._

_Crane sighed, "A fire broke out in the artifacts room and Master Shifu got trapped inside."_

_That made Po froze in shock; his faithful kung fu master almost burned to death while he was chasing some wolf idiot. He thought that if he hadn't left Shifu behind, it would have been different._

_"Po? Po? Honey you all right?" asked Viper in a motherly tone. _

_The panda snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friends again._

_"Uh..Master Shifu is not-"_

_Viper knew what he was going to ask, "No sweetie, he's ok. Just a couple of minor burns and scratches but he's just fine. Tigress got him out in time." She wanted to reassure her friend._

_Po sighed in relief, but he couldn't shake the guilty feeling in his heart._

_"W-Where is he now?" he asked softly._

_"He's being cared for by Tigress, Mantis, and Monkey. Don't worry Po." Crane said._

_But, Po couldn't help but be worried; he didn't know if his master was furious for leaving him behind. I mean, how could the Dragon Warrior himself leave Master Shifu to die? He lowered his head down and turned to walk away._

_"Po, where are you going?" asked Crane, "Don't you wanna get something to eat?"_

_Po sighed heavily, "Thanks Crane. But I'm just not hungry right now."_

_He walked away as Crane and Viper stood there, jaw-dropped. Po not hungry? For everyone who knows him and his eating habits, that's quite a shock. Po just walked down the stairs and into the Valley of Peace thinking about what happened._

(End Flashback)

Po remained at home for the rest of the day for he didn't want to do anything or talk to anyone. Everybody was concerned for the big panda. He hardly ate anything when he came home, causing his father to worry for his son. Po was lying down in his room when he heard a knock on the door.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." Po muttered.

Mr. Ping came inside, "Son are you alright? You haven't been yourself since you came home."

Po sighed deeply, "Sorry Dad. I just don't feel like talking about it."

"I had a feeling you would say that." he said as he sighed too, "So I brought someone to help you. Come on in, Master Tigress." He moved aside as Master Tigress came into the room.

Po turned to his side with his back facing his friend for he did not want to face Tigress and her possible fury towards him. His father had already left the room.

"Po. What's wrong? You haven't been yourself since this afternoon and everyone's worried. " she expressed with deep concern, "Why do you turn away from me?"

Po was silent for a moment as Tigress walked up to him, sat on his bed, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Po look at me." she said very sternly. But Po just shrugged her hand away and Tigress sighed deeply.

"Po-" she started to say but Po cut her off.

"Tigress I'm not in the mood." he finally said, "It's all my fault for what happened to Master Shifu and the Jade Palace ok?! I'm surprised you're not mad at me for all the stupid mistakes I caused today."

Tigress stared at her friend as Po continued to lie there in self pity. Very gently she took Pos' shoulders and lifted him up until they were eye to eye.

"Po listen to me. I don't blame you for anything that's gone wrong today. What happened was not your fault so stop blaming yourself. You didn't know what would happen."

"Come on Tigress! I abandoned Shifu when he needed me and all I did was chase some stupid bandit so I could look cool! I bet Shifu is going to strip me of my Dragon Warrior title as soon as I return!" he exclaimed.

"Now Po-"

"And I probably deserve it too! I always say I would never abandon my friends and Shifu almost died because of me! How could I be so idiotic?!"

"Po!"

"If he ever forgives me than he's truly a blessed teacher. I mean I wouldn't even forgive me! After what I did I'm positive I-"

"PO! STOP IT AND LISTEN TO ME!" Tigress shouted as she stood up and clutched Pos' fur.

The room fell silent as both tiger and panda looked at each other. When Tigress calmed down a little, she lets go of Po and glared at him like a parent would to a misbehaved child.

"I don't know why you need to keep hurting yourself this way! You can't continue to berate yourself like this especially when your friends need you! A real warrior would never harm himself with his own harsh words like you're stabbing yourself with a blade!" she scolded.

Po looked down at his feet in deep regret. This time he felt bad for punishing himself emotionally and making his dear friends and family worry. Tigress calmed herself a bit more as she sat back down on the bed and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm not trying to be mean Po. You will never feel better until you learn to forgive yourself. What I'm trying to say is I don't want to see you like this." Tigress spoke softly to her friend, "I just want you to know that I'm here for you and so is your father, your friends, and Shifu. And I assure you that Master Shifu will forgive you because you're are one of his most loyal and noble students." she said with a small smile.

Although Po still felt guilty for leaving Shifu, he also felt a little better after listening to Tigress. After gathering up his thoughts Po stood up as Tigress did the same.

"You're right Tigress. I can't just mope around for the rest of my life. I'm going to talk to Master Shifu right now and clear this whole thing up." he turned to walk out but stopped himself and walked towards Tigress, "And one more thing..."

"Po what-" Tigress said before she was cut off.

Po leaned forward and gave her a brief kiss on top of her lips. Normally, Tigress would've slapped him silly but something inside her actually enjoyed it. Po lets go as he looked at his friend once more.

"Thank you." Po smiled at her.

Tigress just smiled back, "You're welcome Po."

As quick as he could Po dashed out of his room, but not before waving goodbye to his father. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him up the stars (with much difficulty) and into the Jade Palace. He went inside and searched high and low for the kung fu master but he was nowhere to be found. After minutes of intense searching, he finally found Master Shifu outside underneath the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

Po felt a little uneasy as he slowly approached the master. Would Shifu forgive his actions earlier? Or would he berate and scold Po like he had done before? Po would never get an answer if he puts it off. Now's the right time to ask for forgiveness.

He stopped and stood right behind Shifu, who said and did nothing except meditate. He had to think of what to say first before addressing his master.

"Uh...Master Shifu?" Po asked nervously.

Shifu took a deep breath, "What is it Po?" he asked in his normal tone.

The dragon warrior paused himself before he spoke again, "I-I'm sorry for what happened back there. I didn't mean to-"

Shifu held out his hand to silence his student, "What's done is done Po. There's no need for words."

Since his master would not look up at him Po became a little concerned. _"Shifu must be furious at me." _he thought to himself.

He took a couple more small steps until he was in front of his master. He got down on his knees and bowed his head.

"Master, I never meant to abandon you like that. I was so caught up in catching that bandit I guess I...I don't know. But that doesn't mean I should ditch you like I did." his voice started to break, "I'm deeply apologize for my actions Master."

Master Shifu said nothing as he continued to meditate.

Po felt the guilt rising greatly in his heart and thought he was never going to be forgiven no matter what he said. Hot tears pooled his eyes as he tried one last time to apologize.

"M-Master? I-I'm so-so..." Po choked but he just could not get any words out.

With shame and sorrow overwhelming the dragon warrior, Po couldn't hold back anymore. Tears began to pour out as he threw himself onto Master Shifus lap, causing him to jump in surprise.

Shifu looked down and saw Po sobbing his whole heart out while trying to apologize at the same time. Now it was Shifus turn to feel remorse.

It tore Shifu's heart to see someone so cheerful, goofy, and light spirited as Po fall to pieces right in front of him and into his lap. The red panda felt sadness wash over him.

_"He really thinks I hate him...", _Shifu realized

Po was sobbing and blubbering, "I'm sorry, Master," all at the same time.

The hard hearted kung fu master felt uncomfortable being caught in a situation like this; with his student breaking down and bawling into his lap. Especially if it was someone like Po.

Shifu smiled softly and compassionately as he lay a gentle soothing hand on the panda's head, "Don't cry, Po."

While Shifu comforted his student, he could see that his foster daughter Tigress was watching in a distance. She went to check on Po and to make sure her master was not being to hard on him, but she felt relieved when she saw him comforting her friend.

Shifu looked straight at her and gave her a reassuring nod, letting her know that everything is going to be alright. Tigress nodded back and left for the Jade Palace, leaving the two alone for a while.

Po started to calm down after a few minutes of uncontrollable sobbing but he still felt guilty. Shifu rubbed his head softly, trying to reassure his student.

"Shhh. Calm down Po. It's alright." Shifu comforted, "I'm not angry with you."

"H-How can you n-not?" Po sobbed, "I'm the one who-"

"No Po," Shifu interrupted, "I let you go after that bandit. You could not have known what happened afterward."

Po stayed quiet and sniffled as the tears rolled off his face.

"I'm alright, but you're the one who needs recovery the most." Shifu continued, "Your heart is flooded with enormous guilt. When the pain lingers and clings to your heart, your soul might never heal. But with inner peace, forgiveness and self healing will be upon you in no time. You remember what I taught you?"

Po only nodded. He remembered when he and his friends went to Gongmen city to defeat Lord Shen. At the same time, Po found the village where he was born and used inner peace to remember the sacrifice his parents made for him.

He sat up, used his arm to wipe away the tears, and stood up.

He closed his eyes and swayed his arms very slowly, as if he was bending them in the wind. He caught a dew drop from the tree with his hand and moved it around him. Pos mind was filled with everything that happened that afternoon up to now and he set the dew drop on a leaf when he was done.

He turned to face Shifu again, only with a calmer expression.

"Feel better?" asked the kung fu teacher.

"I do Master." Po nodded, "I forgot how much inner peace helps you relax a bit." he sighed softly, "Thank you Shifu."

"You're welcome Po." Shifu stood up, "I hope you learned something from this experience."

"Yes Master." Po nodded again, "Never let my sadness take over my emotions or ruin my peace of mind."

"Well said my student." they bowed each other and then Po engulfed him in a hug.

Normally Shifu would pull away or even give Po a slight bump on the head, but he didn't. He just smiled softly and hugged his student right back. As soon as they released each other, the pandas stomach growled like it never had in his life.

"Sounds like you could use some food." Shifu said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Po grinned sheepishly.

"Come Dragon Warrior." Shifu walked away from the tree, "Let's go eat."

"You read my mind!" Po said excitedly.

Shifu rolled his eyes as his student dashed for the Jade Palace. _"That's our Po alright."_ he thought to himself.

When they returned, the Furious Five was happy that their friends were alright. Tigress, of course, told them everything beforehand and told them not to bring it up in front of Po.

After everyone ate and turned in for the evening, Master Shifu went to his room to meditate again happy that everything is the way it should be.

"Inner peace."

He may be a hard kung fu teacher on the outside, but on the inside he's got a heart of gold no one else can match other than the Dragon Warrior himself.

THE END


End file.
